


"To Boldy Go pt3: Death Grip"

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Star Trek Makes Cas Horny [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dean is a sap, Fingerfucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to make Cas fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"To Boldy Go pt3: Death Grip"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletcarsonK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletcarsonK/gifts).



“Cas.” Dean spoke the word softly in the silence of their room. The afternoon sun seeped from underneath the black out curtains on the windows, casting shadows across the bed and walls. A thin strip of sunlight lit Castiel’s naked chest and Dean’s breath hitched when the light caught his eyes. The blue absolutely sparkled, and, though Dean would never say it outloud, he thought Cas must be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on…”

Wait.

He wasn’t going to say that outloud.

Oh well.

Castiel tended to coax kindness and compliments out of Dean without even really trying. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel embarrassed, though. Not when his lover looked at him with such love and abandon.

“Cas…” Dean repeated as he rubbed his knuckles against Cas’ jawline, the stubble there tickling his skin and pulling a small smile on his lips. “So good for me…” Dean bent down over Cas and kissed him, tongue pushing into the warmth of his mouth. Cas moaned against Dean and the sound made his cock twitch, but Dean ignored it. This moment was for Castiel; his own arousal a secondary thought as he moved down Cas’ body with his lips. Under his skilled tongue, the nub of Cas’ nipple turned rigid in seconds, a tender morsel to be devoured. Dean turned it over with his tongue and teeth, sucking, biting and nibbling until Castiel begged him to stop, to move, to keep going, anything.

“Mmmm,” Dean hummed in understanding and moved his lips to the conclave at Cas’ hips, teasing, touching and torturing the soft skin, until the other man writhed underneath the ministrations.

“Please Dean, please,” Castiel moaned, head thrashing against the pillow, fingers tightening their grip in Dean’s hair. A low growl formed in the back of Dean’s throat and he didn’t hesitate as he took Cas’ throbbing member into his mouth, licking the veiny underside, nestling his nose into the dark hair at the base before hollowing out his cheeks and swirling the precome on the tip with his tongue. Dean loved the taste of him, salty and spicy and so very Cas. With his fingers still lodged in Dean’s hair, Castiel thrust his hips into his mouth, but Dean pressed him down, held him in place. Cas sucked in a breath and Dean could tell he was trying to stave off his orgasm. The thought that Cas had any sort of modicum of control made Dean squeeze harder, digging his fingers into skin as he pushed Cas’ knees apart, lifting his mouth off his dick with a pop and smirking at his boyfriend.  

Dean chuckled, low. “Wanna watch you fall apart…” he murmured and laved the tender skin of Castiel’s inner thigh before dipping his tongue down into the heady moistness of Castiel’s hole.

The sounds coming out of Cas had to be illegal in at least ten states.

Castiel chanted Dean’s name, his prayer a soft moan that caused Dean’s own dick to pulse against bed, smearing precome into the already filthy sheets. They would definitely have to tip the maid before they got back on the road. Dean rutted against the bed as he licked and nibbled at Cas’ puckered rim. He loved eating Cas out, ever since he’d found out he could make the angel come with only his tongue, and he did so with vigor.

When he felt Castiel’s thighs quiver on either side of his head and the fingers in his hair still, he knew Cas was close. Throbbing around Dean’s tongue, Cas’ rim was wet and filthy, and Dean moved his face away and penetrated the slick hole with two of his fingers and that was it, Cas was coming, untouched, onto his own stomach, moaning his name. Dean leaned back onto his haunches, fingers still buried inside of Cas stroking his prostate as the angel began to writhe at the over stimulation. Dean scissored his fingers and watched as Cas’ eyes fluttered closed as he rocked into it.

“I love you like this, all fucked out and pliant. You’re so fucking perfect for me, you know that, Cas?” Dean murmured as he finally pulled his fingers out and watched his lover, eyes closed, sighing at the loss of touch but thrusting down when he felt Dean’s cock head at his entrance.

“Yes, Dean, fuck me, please,” Cas whispered and Dean couldn’t wait any longer. He slid into that tight, wet heat and it felt like coming home, like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Castiel slung a sweaty arm around Dean’s neck, pulling him close as Dean fucked him hard and fast, each thrust punctuated with grunts belonging to both men until Dean’s hips stuttered and orgasm punched him in the gut.

After they’d cleaned up, the pair lay inbetween the rumpled sheets, Dean tucked into Castiel’s shoulder, absently running his fingers over the small, purple bruises already forming on Castiel’s inner thigh.

“I’m sorry about those, by the way…”

“You do indeed have a Vulcan Death Grip,” Castiel spoke, voice muffled in the hair on the top of Dean’s head.

He snorted and bit gently at the stubble on Cas’ chin.

“You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means, my friend.”

Castiel huffed a quiet laugh. “Really, Dean? Princess Bride?”

Dean smiled against Cas’ chest. “Gotta keep you on your toes.”

“Nerd.”

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean replied easily as he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep in the only place he’d ever called home.  

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek references AND Princess Bride quotes? FML I don't even know who I am anymore. 
> 
> Thanks to scarletcarsonK for the push to write more of this verse!


End file.
